


Happy Birthday, Gonta-kun!

by ghaskan



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Friendship, No Spoilers, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghaskan/pseuds/ghaskan
Summary: To celebrate Gokuhara Gonta's birthday, I decided to create a short fan visual novel featuring him and a couple of his schoolmates. In this submission you'll find the script for that VN, however I recommend that you play through it yourself since it adds a lot of flair to this otherwise dry script. Check the notes for download/installation instructions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Download link: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B46qdj8xNRJTeDh2Y3RwVjJNVTQ/view?usp=sharing  
> This is the game's PC build. If for some reason the download link isn't working for you, or you're on Mac/Linux, send me a message and I'll see what I can do.
> 
> Installation instructions:  
> Download the .zip, then extract on your desired directory. Open the folder (which should be named "HBDGonta-1.0-pc"), double click HBDGonta.exe and enjoy! There's also a folder with extras, but I recommend only checking it out after you beat the game.
> 
> EDIT 24/01/2017:  
> Mac Download: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B46qdj8xNRJTS0U3NjhTTmZ1Mms/view?usp=sharing

**Ryouma:** (Where could he be?)

 **Ryouma:** (Knowing him, the first place I should pay a visit to is...)

 **Gonta:**...

 **Ryouma:** (Good grief... He's rather predictable, isn't he?)

 **Ryouma:** (However, I'm impressed that he hasn't given up on looking for bugs in the coutyard yet.)

 **Ryouma:** Oi, Gokuhara...

 **Gonta:** Oh!

 **Gonta:** Thank you!

 **Ryouma:** Haven't I told you that saying “Hi!" is enough? Friends don't thank one another every time they talk. Their gratitude is unspoken.

 **Gonta:** Friends...

 **Gonta:** Thank you!

 **Ryouma:** Listen-

 **Gonta:** But, that's why Gonta must say "thank you"! Because Gonta is grateful that Hoshi-san would consider him his friend!

 **Gonta:** Gonta thinks a gentleman would always say "thank you" in this situation.

 **Ryouma:** I just can't beat your optimism, can I... Fine, have it your way.

 **Ryouma:** Anyway, let me cut the chase. When's your birthday, Gokuhara?

 **Gonta:** Hmm, let Gonta think about it a little...

 **Gonta:** Oh! It's today, Hoshi-san. Gonta completely forgot about it!

 **Ryouma:** What?! How could you forget about your own birthday, of all things?

 **Gonta:** Well, it is the kind of knowledge that Gonta had no use for while living in the forest.

 **Gonta** **:** Gonta almost forgot all about it.

 **Ryouma:** Mm, that makes sense.

 **Ryouma:** I guess this throws off Akamatsu's plan, then.

 **Gonta:** Plan? What plan?

 **Ryouma:** She's asked me to help her by going 'round asking everyone when their birthday is.

 **Ryouma:** All because she decided to prepare recitals to give to us when the time's right.

 **Ryouma:** Seeing how it's for the sake of cheering everyone up, it was an offer I couldn't refuse.

 **Gonta:** Woah, how nice of Akamatsu-san!

 **Gonta:** Although...

 **Gonta:** Gonta is sorry for being so dumb, but... what is a "recital"?"

 **???:** “Show don't tell", goes the saying...

 **Kaede:** So, how about I perform one for the two of you?

 **Ryouma:** Ah, Akamatsu.

 **Ryouma:** Already done interrogating the others?

 **Kaede:** Mhm! I have a lot of work ahead of me, but I'll do my best!

 **Gonta:** You're amazing, Akamatsu-san!

 **Kaede:** Haha, not really, but thank you, Gonta-kun!

 **Kaede:** It's too bad that I couldn't prepare something just for you. I hope you're fine with me playing one of my favourites.

 **Gonta:** Don't worry about it!

 **Gonta:** If it's the favourite of someone who loves playing the piano so much, I'm sure it'll be nothing short of amazing.

 **Kaede:** Aah, there you go again, Gonta-kun...

 **Ryouma:** Don't worry about it. Let's head to the music room so the piece can speak for itself.

 **Ryouma:** But, before that...

 **Ryouma:** Happy birthday, Gokuhara.

 **Ka** **e** **de:** Yes, that's right! Happy birthday to you, Gonta-kun!

 **Gonta:** You two...

 **Gonta:** Thank you very, very much!

 

* * *

 

 **Ryouma:** (Musical notes fluttered away from the piano as Kaede's fingers tiptoed around the keys.)

 **Ryouma:** (Surrounding us, they flapped their whimsical wings, ready to take us on a flight of fancy.)

 **Ryouma:** (I glanced at Gokuhara, expecting to find him bawling his eyes out.)

 **Ryouma:** (To my surprise, he wore a smile filled with childish glee.)

 **Ryouma:** (Maybe I'm just projecting...)

 **Ryouma:** (I wonder what my old self's reaction would be. Probably the same as his.)

 **Ryouma:** (However, as I am now…)

 **Ryouma:** (All I can do is listen to the butterflies' song before their fragile existence comes to an end.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> This was written shortly after the Japanese release of DRV3, so it's very possible the characterization is off to a degree.  
> On a personal note, how do you even write Ryouma. I had fun doing it, but boy was it tough. Well, it'll all become easier once we have an actual translation.


End file.
